In the Simple Network Management Protocol, an object identifier (OID) is an administratively assigned identifier that identifies managed objects. An OID is encoded as a string of 32-bit integers separated by periods in accordance with Abstract Syntax Notation One (ASN.1). An OID corresponds to a particular node in a Management Information Base, which uses a hierarchical namespace. Different organizations (e.g., International Business Machines Corporation (IBM®), assign and manage different levels of the Management Information Base hierarchy.